


Sacrifice

by la_mariane



Category: Greek Mythology
Genre: Gen, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_mariane/pseuds/la_mariane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scène manquante de la pièce Iphigénie à Aulis d'Euripide. Iphigénie est en route vers l'autel d'Artémis où elle doit être sacrifiée à la déesse. WARNING : mort d'un personnage fortement sous-entendue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Notes de l'auteur : cette fic est une scène manquante de la tragédie _Iphigénie à Aulis_ d'Euripide. Iphigénie est en route pour être sacrifiée à la déesse Artémis. Elle se porte volontaire pour y aller dans la pièce. Voici le trajet que j'ai imaginé, depuis la tente de sa mère Clytemnestre jusqu'à l'autel où le devin Calchas doit la tuer.
> 
> Note (précision sur Clytemnestre) : Je fais référence au premier mari de Clytemnestre et à leur fils : selon une version de la légende, Clytemnestre aurait été mariée à un certain Tantalos, qui fut tué par Agamemnon, de même que leur fils.

Le soleil brille sur Aulis et réchauffe les mortels, mais Iphigénie ne le sent pas. Peut-être est-elle déjà, comme les ombres peuplant les Enfers, incapable de se réchauffer aux rayons du soleil.

Il est temps, Iphigénie laisse sa mère derrière elle et retient ses larmes. Elle veut lui laisser le souvenir d'une jeune femme héroïque, fière de son choix, même si c'est loin d'être la vérité.

Iphigénie sait qu'elle n'a pas le choix, elle fait preuve de bravoure, mais elle n'a aucune autre option. Sa mère espérait la sauver, mais Clytemnestre est aveuglée par la peur. Les souvenirs de son premier mari et de leur enfant sont remontés à la surface et la douleur la paralyse. Mais Iphigénie sait qu'elle n'a aucune alternative, elle sauve juste la face en se présentant d'elle-même à l'autel d'Artémis.

Intérieurement, elle maudit son père. Elle était si contente de le revoir, si heureuse de ce mariage prestigieux qu'il avait arrangé pour elle. Mensonge, tout cela n'était que mensonge. Son père est pris dans les filets de son devoir et le chef militaire a étouffé le père de famille. Et maudite soit Hélène qui entraîne toue l'armée des Grecs à Ilion.

Iphigénie avance vers l'autel, entourée des serviteurs de sa famille. Tous les guerriers ont les yeux fixés sur elle, admiratifs. Calchas apprête son couteau et Achille se tient déjà près de l'autel pour remplir sa tâche lors de la cérémonie. Tous deux semblent graves, mais soulagés qu'elle vienne d'elle-même. Iphigénie cherche son père du regard mais Agamemnon se voile la face. Iphigénie mourra seule au milieu d'une armée d'inconnus.

Elle s'arrête devant l'autel d'Artémis, sa tombe, et ferme les yeux. Plus qu'une respiration, plus qu'un instant pour sentir le soleil d'Aulis embrasser sa peau et elle ira rejoindre Hadès au-delà du Styx.


End file.
